


seven little numbers baby, I know yours by heart

by ravioliz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lots of kisses!!, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, So many AUs, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravioliz/pseuds/ravioliz
Summary: A collection of ficlets involving Komahina taken from prompts on tumblr to celebrate Valentine's Day.title is from the song "Little Numbers" by BOY





	seven little numbers baby, I know yours by heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bounsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bounsweet/gifts).



> this is finally done wow...i got stuck a lot but here it is!!
> 
> this is a valentines day gift for the wonderful [bounsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bounsweet/pseuds/bounsweet) i love u..  
> also end notes for my bs or smth

_1\. ‘Valentine’s Day discount in a restaurant’_

 

“...And so, I plan to go there with Nanami-san after classes!”

“That's...great, Sonia. I'm sure Nanami will appreciate it.” Hinata replied awkwardly, scratching his face.

Apparently, there's a discount in the local restaurant for Valentine's Day, and Sonia plans to take Nanami out there this Wednesday.

That day, obviously, is Valentine's day. Another year for Hinata to spend alone. Not like he minded, though.

Or did he?

“This is so exciting, Hinata-san! Back in my country, we don't celebrate Valentine's day like that!” Hinata didn't want to know how they celebrated it _there_. He heard enough stories from Sonia to learn not to ask.

And so Sonia rambled, until she seemed to remember something. “Ah, Hinata-san, I have to go as I have a meeting with Tanka-san to attend! If you excuse me,” The blonde girl grabbed her things in a hurry before rushing to the door.

Right after leaving, a white haired boy entered through them, surprising Hinata.

Said boy waved at him, “Hinata-kun! It seems I truly am lucky to meet you here,” he greeted him, Hinata only waving at him back.

He pat the seat next to him, Komaeda immediately getting the message and sitting next to the brunette excitedly.

“What brings you here?” Hinata asked, making the boy he chuckle nervously.

“A-Ah, nothing in particular! Nothing worth of interest from a little bug like me,”

Hinata rolled his eyes at that, smacking him gently on the head. Komaeda murmured a quick ‘sorry’ before a comfortable silence filled the room.

“Do you have any plans for Valentine's day, Hinata-kun? I'm sure someone as hopeful and wonderful like you is someone's Valentine this year!” Komaeda asked, his voice as cheerful as usual.

“I don't, actually. Can't make use of all the discount stuff,”  Hinata tried to joke, earning himself a surprised expression before another nervous chuckle.

Silence filled the empty classroom once again.

“Hinata-kun…” Komaeda started,

“Do you...do you want to…hang out?” He asked, uncertainty apparent in his quiet voice, “On Valentine's day?”

Hinata started at him, dumbfounded. The silence quickly became uncomfortable and soon enough, Komaeda opened his mouth to take back his offer when Hinata interrupted him.

 

“Yeah,” He said, smiling, “That would be nice.”

 

_2\. 'Sharing a blanket’_

 

Hinata was so, so stupid. Why did he agree to this in the first place?

Because Komaeda asked him so fucking _sweetly_ , Hinata was unable to turn him down. 

And now they're here, sharing a blanket together, because Hinata forgot to wash his sheets earlier. They kept a large distance between eachother, both of them lying practically on both ends of said blanket.

It was cold, Hinata thought. He didn't miss how Komaeda's body shivered under the thin layer of cloth.

Hinata felt bad.

Swallowing every last bit of pride he has, he called out the pale boy.

“Komaeda. Come here.” He saw said boy flinch, turning to him, his eyes filled with worry and uncertainty.

“Are you sure you want trash like me to come closer? I'm already lucky enough-”

“Come closer.” Hinata repeated, more sternly this time. Komaeda shut up instantly, hesitating a little before moving closer to the middle. Hinata took a breath before also moving closer, and wrapped his arms around Komaeda's frail body.

He, indeed, was cold. He could hear Komaeda gasp, though he didn't push the brunette away. Hinata could swear that Komaeda actually pressed himself closer to him.

“H-Hinata-kun…” Komaeda whispered, Hinata feeling his breath against his neck, making him shiver. Hinata swallowed,

“You were cold,” He started, his voice getting quieter before adding, “I didn't want you to get sick.”

Komaeda's breath quivered, before slowly allowing himself to wrap his arms around Hinata's much more muscular body. Hinata rested his head on the pale boy's hair, feeling the heat surrounding them both.

 

The next day, Komaeda told Hinata that for the first time in a while, he had nice dreams.

 

_3\. ‘Hand kisses’_

 

The soft crunchy sound of boots against the texture of snow was the only thing keeping the two company in the silence of the environment.

“Aren't your hands cold?” Hinata glanced at the gloveless, pale hands of the pale boy. He received a chuckle in response.

“Of course not, Hinata-kun! Don't worry about little pathetic old me,” Komaeda responded, _way_ too cheerfully for Hinata's taste.

“It's truly the best luck I could ever receive - hanging out with Hinata-kun like this... It's more than trash like me deserves.” Komaeda continued talking, much to Hinata's dismay, “You could hang out with others that are so much more worthy than me and yet, you hang out with a parasite like me...Why is that, Hi-”

Hinata quickly grabbed his hand, stopping his self-depreciative rant finally. He brought the hand - that was very cold, actually, - to his lips, planting a soft kiss on each of his fingers before placing one directly on his hand.

Komaeda stared at the hand with wide eyes, his face immediately becoming red.

“H-Hinata...kun..” The albino whispered, his lips shivering a bit.

“There's no other reason than the fact that I love you. I hope you will see that one day.”

Hope…

Such a beautiful thing.

 

A comfortable silence has fallen between them them as they resumed their walking, with Hinata gripping Komaeda's hand tightly.

 

_4\. ‘Baking together’_

 

Well. This was _definitely_ a fucking catastrophe.

And also their kitchen, Hinata reminded himself.

He left for a _few minutes_ . And in that time being, his boyfriend managed to turn their kitchen to the mess standing before him. Flour all over the floor and desk, spilled milk, broken eggs all around - how the _hell_ Komaeda managed to do this in such little amount of time, Hinata would rather not know. He sometimes forgets that Komaeda _can't_ cook for his life.

And now here is Hinata, standing in the doorframe while Komaeda has enough decency to look _ashamed_. He wasn't even looking at him.

Hinata sighed, “Nagito-”

“I'm sorry, Hajime-kun…” Komaeda interrupted him, still looking at the ground. The brunette rolled his eyes at that, shaking his head at that.

“Nagito, I'm not mad. Please look at me?” Hinata tried giving his best smile, hoping to reassure his apologetic boyfriend.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Komaeda look at him, still gripping his arm with his other hand. Hinata’s smile widened, his hands spreading, signalizing the white haired boy to come closer so the brunette could hug him. The albino seemed to relax at that, finally deciding to make his way towards Hinata.

Everything was going smoothly before Komaeda took _one_ bad step, sending him flying down to the ground.

Hinata practically _ran_ despite the fact there was little distance between them both. He could hear Komaeda coughing, a cloud made of flour looming over both of them. Crouching down, Hinata tried to get rid of said cloud with his hands before focusing his attention on the pale boy.

“Are you okay?” He asked, earning a mix between a cough and a laugh from Komaeda.

“Of course, Hajime-kun! I’m sorry for being such a nuisance,” Komaeda chuckled, not looking at Hinata once again. “It's all my fault! I truly am unlucky, aren't I? The worst of a-”

The press of Hinata's lips to the albino's forehead was what shut Komaeda up. Hinata shook his head, placing one of his hands on Komaeda's shoulder, “That’s not what I asked, stupid.” He stood up, pulling his arm out to help Komaeda get up. “Let's clean this mess up, okay?”

Komaeda looked at him, dumbfounded for a moment, before hesitantly reaching out for Hinata's hand and nodding.

 

They decide to order take out, in the end.

 

_5\. ‘Surprise kiss’_

 

“Kuzuryuu...You know how Souda is,”

“Look, I didn't mean it, for fucks sake!” Kuzuryuu growled, though said malice lacked in his voice.

The hotel restaurant was rather empty today - something that was unusual. There was only Hinata, Kuzuryuu, Sonia and Mahiru, their chats being the only sound filling the area.

The only sound, at least for Hinata, because he didn't hear the footsteps coming from the hotel lobby.

The chatter between the four continued, growing slightly quieter for some unknown reason, before Hinata felt a tap on his shoulder and an enthusiastic 'hinata-kun’ that made the brunette realize instantly who just approached him. Turning his head, Hinata was already prepared to greet Komaeda.

 

What he was _not_ prepared for, was to be _kissed_ by Komaeda in front of everyone.

It was a simple smooch, one that made Hinata usually crave for more, but right now he was too dumbfounded to even process what happened.

He could swear he saw a smirk appearing on Komaeda's face as the albino walked away to prepare breakfast for himself.

 

_6\. 'Doing eachother's hair’_

 

“Hey. Do you _ever_ do anything with your hair?” Hinata asked, running his fingers through Komaeda's hair, the two lazily lying on the couch in their cottage.

Komaeda lets out a breathy laugh, “I tried, Hinata-kun, I really did, but no matter how hard I try, I'm always stuck with this... gross bedhead.” He nuzzled into Hinata's chest, “It definitely suits trash me like, though.”

Hinata sighed, patting Komaeda's head for a moment before stopping, an idea forming in his head. “Hey, Komaeda,” Hinata started, propping himself up while his boyfriend's head fell to his lap. “Can I do your hair?” He asked, looking at the boy below him.

Komaeda's eyes widened, “H-Hinata-kun...You don't have to do such a thing for trash like m-”

“But I want to.” Hinata interrupted him, his gaze not wavering. Komaeda stayed silent for a moment before sighing and helping himself with Hinata's thighs to get up, sitting in before Hinata with his back turned to him. Hinata smiled before his hands made their way to his hair, probably using one of his talents to make various hairstyles for Komaeda.

 

Hinata planted a gentle kiss to Komaeda's neck from time to time, earning himself a soft giggle from the albino boy everytime.

 

_7\. 'Chocolates’_

 

The cafe was very busy today, Komaeda noticed.

It was no surprise, actually, considering it was Valentines day. Cafes were rather popular during that time when it came to couples. Komaeda silently wished he could celebrate it, but quickly shut down that thought. He was way too undeserving - trash like him didn't _deserve_ such luxury.

The jiggle of the bell from the cafe’s doors was what interrupted another potential self-depreciative rant, a _certain_ brunette making his way through the crowd.

Immediately upon making eye contact, Hinata flashed him a bright smile, making Komaeda wave at him shyly as blood rushed to his cheeks.

It was truly a blessing, how such an amazing man like Hinata-kun was smiling at, talking with, _dating_ someone like _him_ , out of everyone else.

Komaeda truly was so, so gratefu-

“Hey, are you even listening?” Hinata's voice broke through his thoughts. Komaeda blinked,

“I'm so sorry, Hinata-kun! How rude of me...What were you saying?” He asked, seeing Hinata roll his eyes and shake his head, which made Komaeda feel bad that he got lost in his thoughts once again.

“Are you free this evening?” Hinata asked for the second time, surprising Komaeda with the question.

“Is Hinata-kun asking me out for a date?” Komaeda teased, enjoying how red Hinata's face suddenly became.

“W-Whatever,” The brunette mumbled, looking away while Komaeda just chuckled, “But yes, I'm very free this evening, Hinata-kun.” He replied, busying himself with cleaning for a moment.

He heard Hinata sigh in relief, confusing him but the albino didn't dare to ask him about it.

“Hey, Komaeda,” Hinata called out, making the albino boy focus his entire attention on him immediately, facing him.

He didn't get the chance to even open his mouth as Hinata sneakily pressed his lips against his own. As quickly as the kiss happened though, the brunette pulled away, a smirk evident on his features.

Voicing a quiet 'goodbye’, Hinata left the shocked and embarrassed Komaeda on his own.

In his dumbfounding state, he looked at the desk, expecting _anything_ but a box of chocolates with a note lying on top of it.

 

The note read a certain place and an hour, with a “Don't be late” message written under it, with a visible heart drawn next to it.

 

_8\. 'Cuddling’_

 

Upon hearing the familiar croak of the door, Komaeda's head popped out from the other room enthusiastically.

“Welcome home, Hinata-kun!” He choked cheerfully, watching the brunette intently as he entered their cottage.

When all he got in response was a grunt from said brunette, Komaeda was obvious confused.

“Hinata-kun?” He tried again, this time not getting a response at all. Komaeda was getting increasingly worried - Was Hinata mad at him? Did he said something wrong that might have upset him?

Komaeda saw him make his way to the living room before falling to the couch without a word.

Normally, he would laugh that Hinata was being overdramatic. Today wasn't one of those days.

The albino stood there for a while, unsure what to do. Cautiously, he followed the brunette to the room, sitting down as gently as possible next to Hinata, placing his hand and drawing circles on his back.

“Hinata-kun,” Nothing.

“I'm sorry,” Nothing. And then, “What for?” He heard Hinata say quietly, his voice muffled by the couch's mattress. Komaeda won't lie - It surprised him.

“For...making you upset,” The albino replied, his voice getting quieter. Suddenly, he saw Hinata moving, completely changing his position to a sitting one. Now that Komaeda could see his face more clearly, he noticed how _worn out_ Hinata looked.

“I'm not mad at you.” Hinata said, his voice strained. “I'm just... exhausted. Had a rough day.”

Komaeda nodded, silently feeling relieved that he wasn't the cause of his (imaginary) frustration. “Do you want to talk about it?” Komaeda asked.

Hinata shook his head, “I just...want to rest,” He said, lowering himself, his head on the couch's arm. Komaeda, after a moment, lied on top of Hinata, the brunette voicing no complaints or resistance against his action.

Komaeda kissed Hinata's jaw, then his lips, cheeks, nose and forehead, before nuzzling into his neck, trying to give him as much affection as he could. Hinata, in return, ran his fingers through Komaeda's hair.

 

The two lazily cuddled for the rest of the day, falling asleep on top of eachother in the end.

 

_9\. 'Feeding eachother’_

 

“I'm... Honestly so surprised right now,” Hinata said, watching as Komaeda stared at the cupcakes that he just made with sparkling eyes.

“They aren't burned and look...actually edible,” Hinata continued, glancing at Komaeda and smiling at his expression. The albino turned his head to him, a wide, yet tired smile plastered on his face.

“Trash like me wouldn't be able to do that without the help of amazing Hinata-kun!” He chirped, earning himself a comforting pat on his head as Hinata rolled his eyes.

Looking back at the cupcakes, Hinata picked them up and made his way to the living room, placing the plate on the table, turning the TV on and sitting on the couch. After noticing Komaeda wasn't following after him, he pet the mattress to let him know he can sit with him. The albino immediately nodded, sitting down next to him enthusiastically. Taking a cupcake from the plate, he smiled at Komaeda as he pointed it into his direction, “Open your mouth,”

“But Hinata-kun,” Komaeda retracted, “Weren't these supposed to be for others?” He asked while Hinata rolled his eyes.

“I think we deserve a treat after the hard work,” Hinata said, earning himself an overdramatic gasp from Komaeda.

“I can't believe Hinata-kun could be so selfish…” Hinata rolled his eyes at that, pressing the cupcake against Komaeda's lips, “Please?”

It was Komaeda’s turn to roll his eyes, but dutifully opened his mouth and took a bite anyway.

 

They spent the entire day feeding eachother the cupcakes they made while watching some bad comedy movies that Komaeda picked, much to Hinata's dismay.

 

_10\. 'At the beach'_

 

He didn't expect to be dragged out by Komaeda, of all people, to the beach in evening, but Hinata didn't mind, not really.

So now he's here, sitting on the cold sand, watching the waves and a beautiful sunset with Komaeda next to him. Only the crashes of the waves could be heard, a comfortable silence between the two. He glanced at Komaeda, at how the sunset radiated on his pale face, all sorts of yellow and pink hues reflecting on his skin.

“H-Hinata-kun…” He heard Komaeda whine, and only then he realized that he noticed him staring. Feeling rather bold today, Hinata responded with “You have something on your face,” making Komaeda's eyes widen.

“I'm so sorry, Hinata-kun, if course trash like me wouldn't…” He trailed off as he felt Hinata's hand on his cheek, drawing circles with his thumb. Soon, he close the distance between them, pressing his lips against Komaeda's soft ones.

It was a sweet, tender kiss. Hinata wondered how Komaeda's lips were always so soft - Was it his luck? Maybe, maybe not. Hinata didn't complain at all though. Soon, Hinata pulled away, despite not wanting to. Opening his eyes, he saw Komaeda's half-lidded eyes, his eyelashes fluttering, and for a second, Hinata forgot to breathe.

“Hinata-kun...Why did you kiss me?” Komaeda asked, the feeling of his breath against Hinata's face making him shiver.

Hinata blinked. “Wait. You...didn't get it?”

Komaeda shook his head, looking at him, confused. Hinata only shook his head in disbelief, an awkward smile on his face. “Nevermind,”

 

He laughed as Komaeda whined, shoving him slightly to the side, a smile apparent on his features despite everything.

**Author's Note:**

> they're almost all non despair au except for 10, 8 and 5 that are post sdr2
> 
> im super sorry for any typos, grammar mistakes and things that might sound off ;; also for any ooc behavior i tried my best Not To  
> also feedback would be p cool 
> 
> ok time for my love confession!!!  
> noah you bitch...babe...i love you soo much you don't even know. 2017 was super shitty yeah but the fact that i met you that year is enough to make it the best year i ever had. you make me so happy and whenever we talk my heart is racing and im so happy, not even words can describe. you mean so much to me and idk what would i do if you were gone suddenly. i love you with every fiber of my being, i hope these 4 years pass quickly so i would be able to visit you in canada!! lots of love from me to you ❤❤


End file.
